


Knight In Shining Leather

by nienna87



Category: Smallville
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons, Oliver comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Leather

**Title** : Knight in Shining Leather  
 **Category** : Smallville  
 **Genre** : Romance/Drama  
 **Ship** : Chlollie  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 1,749  
 **Status** : WIP  
 **Summary:** When Chloe has a run in with Lex's goons, Oliver comes to the rescue  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
 

**Knight In Shining Leather  
**

  
  
Chloe growled in frustration, cursing herself for wearing the wrong kind of shoes as she hustled down the sidewalk. Looking back quickly she spotted the man still following her. Recognizing him as Lex’s head of security, Burke, panic filled her as she spotted a second man join him in pursuit. How did she always get into these situations?

Making a split second decision she kicked off her shoes, mourning the loss of her favorite pair of emerald heels. Shaking her head quickly to push away those thoughts she broke into a sprint. Desperate to lose the men following her, and to keep the information on Lex’s latest project, she took a sharp right turn, then the next left before realizing her mistake. The alley was a dead end. Cursing as she ran down the dark alley, bare feet slapping against the pavement, she searched frantically for a way out. There had to be a fire escape to the roof at least.

 _Nothing… seriously!?_  She had her Taser, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t do much in the way of saving her against two men. Of all the times to leave her pistol at home. It just wasn’t her night.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Chloe turned to face her pursuers, trying to stay calm as her mind raced to try and find a way out of her predicament. She could just hear Clark’s voice in her head, berating her for going without backup and getting, once again, into trouble.

“Lookie what we have here,” Burke sneered. “The little thief that’s been making so much trouble for Mr. Luthor, caught red handed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t stolen anything,” Chloe denied emphatically, as she watched the second man advance out of the corner of her eye. When he got close enough she lashed out with her foot, kicking him hard in the groin and sending him to ground.

Burke ignored his man on the ground and laughed as he closed in on Chloe. “Sure ya don’t Blondie. How about you hand over that nice shiny disk you copied all of Mr. Luthor’s files on and maybe we’ll let you go.”

Knowing she wouldn’t hand it over even if he did promise to let her go, Chloe snorted. “I’m not giving you anything but a broken nose.” She held up her arms in the defensive position that Oliver had taught her.

Burke smirked. “Guess I’ll just have to take it then, won’t we?”

Chloe waited for him to advance all the while going over the steps Oliver had pounded into her head. Burke came at her swiftly and she sidestepped him, using his momentum to push him to the ground. He came to his feet snarling and lunged at her, but she parried his blows, keeping her feet moving to stay away from his clutches. Waiting for his next swing, she ducked and step up under his guard, delivering a hard punch straight to his nose.

Blood gushed, and he grabbed his nose with both hands. Taking the opening Chloe finished him off with a vicious kick to the groin. He hit the ground like a rock and Chloe made a break for freedom.

“Get her you idiot,” Burke barked at his man, who was just getting to his feet.

Chloe knew he was right behind her as she bolted desperately toward the mouth of the alley. If only she could just make it.

A hand grabbed her arm, and she screamed as he slammed her roughly against the brick wall. “Help! Somebody, help me!” she shouted, desperately struggling.

“Shut up!” Goon #2 snarled shoving her against the wall again.

Chloe winced as the brick scraped and bit into her back as she fought to break his hold. “HELP! Please! Someone, help!” she screamed as loud as she could, praying that someone would hear her.

Suddenly Burke appeared, limping, blood dripping from his nose. His black eyes glittered with malice as he approached her and pulled a switchblade and flipped it open, the blade gleaming in the moonlight.

Chloe froze, a scream dying in her throat as she watched him advance.

“Go ahead and scream. No one’s gonna hear you Blondie,” he smirked leaning in close, his hot breath blowing across her face. “Anyway, I like ‘em feisty. More fun that way.”

Chloe clenched her eyes shut, turning her head from his rotten breath.

Suddenly there was a thud and a grunt of pain; Chloe opened her eyes to see goon 2 hit the ground, body convulsing, a small green arrow in his shoulder.

A distorted voice spoke from the shadows. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Burke spun, holding Chloe in front of him, his knife slicing shallowly into her skin as he pulled her around. “Show yourself!” he shouted.

A green clad figure dropped to the ground in front of them, his crossbow pointed at them. “Let her go and maybe I’ll let you live,” he growled angrily as he saw the state Chloe was in; disheveled, shoeless, her beautiful eyes filled with fear.

“I don’t think so Green Bean,” Burke sneered. “I like this one, she’s pretty. And she’s been causing an awful lot of problems for Mr. Luthor…I got orders to bring her to him; alive. Though… he didn’t say in what condition; might have a little fun with her first.” He dug the knife in harder to Chloe’s neck, and she whimpered, tears filling her eyes as more blood trickled down her neck.

Oliver felt rage fill him as the sight her blood and he took a step forward, intent on pummeling the man using Chloe as a shield.

“Ah ah ah. Stay back Green Bean,” Burke warned as he slid the knife slowly across Chloe’s skin, making another shallow cut across her collarbone.

Chloe clenched her teeth, a grunt escaping as white hot pain seared through her. Watching Oliver’s face, she saw his jaw clench in anger and he made to make a move. Shaking her head almost imperceptibly at him, she watched as he stilled and concentrated on her. Moving her right arm slowly she quickly threw it her elbow into Burke’s stomach. When his body bent forward in reaction, she threw her head back into his nose, breaking it this time.

 As pain exploded in his face, he dropped the knife to grab his nose, giving Oliver the opening he needed. He put a Taser arrow directly into Burke’s shoulder. He went into convulsions, taking Chloe to the ground with him and landing heavily on top of her.

Chloe!” Oliver slid to his knees, dropping his crossbow and shoving the big man off of Chloe. His heart stopped at the sight of her lying so still. “Chloe?” Gently he turned her over, cradling her body in his arms.

Her lids fluttered, before opening to reveal her beautiful emerald eyes, cloudy with confusion. “Ollie?”

Relief flooded him and he grinned at her. “Hey Sidekick.”

Chloe threw her arms around his neck. “Ollie! Thank God!” 

Pulling her to her feet he made sure she was steady before he stalked over to the unconscious men on the ground. Roughly pulling them together he zip tied their hands and feet, before holding a hand to his ear and speaking into his com. He spoke quickly voice still distorted, “Yeah I got two thugs here for pickup. Let J’onn know. Watchtower is secure. Copy that Cyborg. On our way.”

Putting his phone away, he glanced at Chloe. She had her arms wrapped around her body protectively, her gaze far away as shock began to set in. Stepping in front of her, he waited till she focused on him before holding out a gloved hand. “You ready to go home Sidekick?

She stared at his hand blankly for a moment before nodding and putting her hand in his. He pulled her close and swept her up into his arms making her gasp. “Ollie…what are you doing? I can walk just fine.”

He glanced down at her through his dark sunglasses. “Chloe, you just ran through the streets of Metropolis in your bare feet. There’s glass and who knows what else just in the alley. You probably didn’t feel it at the time because you were busy running for your life. But the adrenaline is going to wear off in a few minutes and then they’ll really start to hurt.”

 Chloe glanced down at her feet, now that he’d said something they were starting to hurt. Her eyes widened. “My shoes!” she exclaimed sadly. “We need to find them.”

“Chloe, you were almost kidnapped by Lex…and you’re worried about your shoes?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“They’re my favorite pair….they’re the ones you brought back from Paris.” She pouted.

“The emerald ones?”

She nodded.

He spoke into the comm again. “Impulse…”

“On it Bossman,” came the reply.

Oliver took out his earpiece and handed it to Chloe so she could tell him where the shoes were. “They’re over on 1st street…”

Bart’s interjected before she could finish. “Got ‘em Chloelicious.”

“Thank you Bart!”

“Anything for you ‘Licious,” he grinned.

Chloe handed the comm back to Oliver who spoke into it briefly. “Arrow to Cyborg. ETA on the cops?”

“‘Bout five minutes Arrow. Better get out of there.”

“Right. We’re on the way. See you in ten. Arrow out.”

Oliver continued walking down the alley before turning left and staying in the shadows, headed down another dimly lit street. Staying in the shadows he headed to the nearest dumpster and a pile of stacked cardboard.

“I gotta set you down for sec Chlo.” He told her, waiting for her nod before setting her on her feet.

Chloe winced as her feet made contact with the pavement; the cuts stinging sharply. Glancing up she watched Oliver pull the stack of cardboard down and toss it aside, revealing his motorcycle. Pulling it out he climbed on and kick started it. Turning to look at her he held out his helmet.

“What about you? There’s only one.”

He shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I’ll keep my hood up.”

Chloe took the outstretched helmet and slid it on her head, tipping the visor down to hide her face. Limping the few feet to the bike she braced herself on Oliver’s shoulders as she climbed on.

He looked over his shoulder at her. “You okay?”

She gave him a nod, wrapping her arms around his waist. Revving the engine, Oliver sped towards Watchtower.


End file.
